Empty Threats
by HollywoodGirl15
Summary: That's how our relationship was built; empty threats and lustful nights. Erik/OC one shot. Very mild mature content.


**Disclaimer:** Obviously everything that is recognizable belongs to Marvel. I'm merely writing about it.

**Author's Note:** Although it's a one shot, I would appreciate reviews. I have it set underneath T for now since the sex isn't really graphic. If it needs to be bumped up to M just let me know and I'll gladly change it.

* * *

><p>Chilly air flooded through the brick school, papers ruffling in their wake as it openly over powered the paper weights. Text books littered every aspect, every inch of the small room, cascading it in a chaotic inferno that couldn't be quenched. Pens and pencils followed in their wake, recklessly abandoned as more clumps of paper rested next to it. The theory wasn't going anywhere, and neither was the language that was written so clearly that a jaded mind couldn't comprehend. All it could comprehend was the hour hand ticking slowly towards his arrival, but the clock merely laughed at the suggestion and seemed to tick back a miniscule second.<p>

Scowling and throwing the pen back between my teeth, I turned away from the infuriating object and allowed my mind to wonder back to the useless textbook. Accents and syllables delighted my mental capacity, but couldn't be drawn into a distracted memory. The language that should've seemed so natural to me now seemed like a bunch of mumbled words that I couldn't comprehend, lost in the translation of my own country as I desperately fought for some breathing room. The midterm was rapidly approaching, but a tired mind couldn't focus on any of the actual work. It all seemed to be foreign when it should've been natural, and as my fingers found my temples, I found myself rapidly wishing for a study session with someone else.

My mind instantly swamped to the velvety voice speaking the language so easily, even if it wasn't their native. It all meshed beautifully on his tragic mouth, eyes a calm natural that left a jaded mind spotless of any negativity it tried to expose. All concentration would be ripped from question, but he couldn't be bothered to care as he stared with that secret smile, commanding me firmly to concentrate or he'd leave.

We both knew deep down that was merely an empty threat; a tough guy image at best as we both stared one another down.

Our relationship had always been founded on that however; mixed emotions of empty threats and lustful nights that seemed to consume our very soul until the need was so great that it couldn't be diminished. I tried desperately to blame it on the fact that he was a rolling stone; at any minute he could decide to leave and never grace me with his presence again. What he earned on his part of the ridiculous relationship I was never sure of, but I didn't speak out against it in hopes that it would convince him that I needed more practice in my language classes when we both knew it was a mere charade.

Shaking my head and attempting to delve back into the studies that weren't going anywhere any time soon, I turned the page and chanced to speak the words out loud. They meshed together and sounded horribly off key, causing a blush to rise up on my failing cheeks as I let out an annoyed noise and shut the book once more. Studying was going to get me nowhere, and the failed attempted at the simple 'Bonjour' left me feeling more than a little embarrassed for my country. Rubbing at my irritated eyes, I slowly dropped the pen from between my teeth and into my awaiting palm, intending to return it to the neat metal container it rested in.

The container gave a little jolt as my pen attempted to land in it, the bed creaking in time with it. Frowning slightly and glancing over my shoulder, I watched as the bed frame twisted in on itself once before slowly lessening, then repeating its previous action. A slow smile came to my face, my body pivoting towards the door as the handle turned, his form easily slipping through the door. "You came early."

Erik looked startled as he pulled the scarf free from his neck, blowing on his exposed hands for a moment before giving me a weary smile. The harsh winter breeze had tainted his face pale, only leaving red trademarks on the tips of his ears and his cheeks. His coat was quickly abandoned on a stray book shelf, not even caring if it knocked everything astray. I pulled my body effortlessly out of the chair, taking the few paces it took to reach him as I placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Is there a problem with seeing you early?"

His trained eyes swept the room once, looking for any sign of discontent. The room still remained in the somewhat formal contexts as it had been the last time he left, and a pleased smile lit up his lips. Metal creaked once more behind me, my eyes shooting towards the metal headboard before I glanced back at him, head tilting in confusion as a tight, stern look rested behind his eyes. "So that's why you're here? No formal introduction even?"

It was all fun and games; a simple matter of cat and mouse as he walked me backwards towards the bed, my own fingers already beginning to dismantle the buttons that held his shirt in place. Erik stopped momentarily to free his arms, dropping the clothing to the floor as his eyes searched mine, a darkness hidden behind his normal calm ones. Confusion littered my face as I tried to read his expression, but everything was hidden deep inside as he let out a miniscule smile. "You know I want more than just sex with you, Aceline."

A certain tightness hit his voice, my memory working in overtime to process the thoughts that were running through his brain at a high frequency. They all seemed to jumble together before one shown through his eyes, so bright that it put the snow on the ground to shame. I inhaled quickly, stepping back a mere step that had Erik's wrists fumbling around mine, tugging me straight back to him. "You're leaving."

"You knew I would have to eventually, I told you not to get attached." I bit my tongue at his casual words, his voice desperate to make me understand that this had been a long time coming. It didn't stop the rejected sting from settling in, from the attachment that had formed every time he walked in the room, had begged me to let him stay when he had nowhere else to go. My betrayed eyes turned away momentarily, Erik's heavy breath on my lips forcing me to look back again as I desperately let up on my bitten lip.

"You don't have to, we could run away, do what you want…" my thoughts trailed uselessly into the air, and Erik gave me an apologetic smile as he pushed me onto the bed. I had no intentions of denying the raw need that flooded through us, knowing with a sick dread that it would be the last time. He didn't seem to show me any mercy, his lips coming down on mine with one smooth motion. My fingers tangled in his hair as his lips pressed harder against mine, attempting to gain the control that he so desperately craved. Harsh teeth pulled on an already bleeding bottom lip, bodies heaving from the lack of oxygen as he reluctantly pulled back, panting hard above me.

"I can't stay," the words slip from his lips so easily that it almost feels like some cliché dream where the main boy of it leaves without much care. Erik's eyes slip to the headboard above me, his wrists moving mine forward. The metal creaked in obedience, wrapping around my wrists and leaving me restrained against the headboard. I half expected his careful form to leave me there, stuck so I couldn't protest his already made up mind any longer. But his lips came down on mine quick and hard once more, not giving me more than a minute to breath as his freed hands slipped the pajama bottoms from my body.

My wrists tugged against the restraints, dying to touch him as he smirked back up at me, leaving a kiss on my hip before letting his tongue dart out to taste the arousal that had been building, my eyes closing in pure pleasure at the sensation. His mouth closed over the area once, providing a small suck before he pulled away immediately, lips clashing with mine once more and forcing me to taste myself on his quick tongue. A moan slipped through our lips, bodies pressing tight together as his eyes met mine once more.

Erik thrust into me quickly, my back arching off the bed and the restraints as his lips trailed around my neck, kissing every inch of me he could reach. Our bodies moved fluently, desperate for that last form of contact before we lost it all. His lips told a different story to his words, his low mumbles in French only rumbling through my neck and frustrating me further. A low chuckle hit the most sensitive area, causing a light moan to tremble through my lips as his thrusts increased in speed, stomach tightening in expectation. My hands trembled in their restraints once more, aching to touch him intimately one last time. Erik seemed to sense my desperation, his lips falling on mine swiftly as the metal creaked in time with his thrusts, allowing my wrists to drop from them. A shuddering breath stumbled out of his lips, my fingers digging into his back and feeling the tense muscles flex underneath shaking finger tips. "Aceline…"

His low mumble had me biting my lip, body so close to release but aching to keep going, desperate to stall his venture out the housing door. Erik's lips easily found mine once more as one more thrust had us both hitting our peak, bodies falling clumsily onto the bed as heavy pants fell into the air. My eyes turned to his, watching as his body made to move off the bed. My arms wrapped around his still rapidly heaving stomach, eyes begging to at least stay until morning. Erik let out an annoyed sigh but complied, letting his body fall back down next to mine and allowing my body to loosely wrap around his.

Erik slowly unwound himself from prying arms, letting out an annoyed groan as his eyes landed on the clock. He was already entirely too far behind, but part of his aching body didn't want to remove itself from the familiar bed to be back on the run. Aceline kept her peaceful form, now opting to curl herself into the middle of the bed, his body long gone from her subconscious. Glancing around the room once more, Erik pushed himself to his feet before placing a quick kiss on her forehead, leaning into her ear. "This is for your own good, Aceline."

With one more quick look around the room, Erik forced himself out, hand waving behind him to lock the door at his back. The satisfactory click that greeted him calmed his nerves slightly, eyes set forward as he forced himself out of the familiar building. Nobody was out in the brisk night, no one daring to chance the cold that settled into his skin already. But nothing seemed to stop him with his mission so clear in front of his face.

If he stopped now, he would look back and abort what he had been planning since the very beginning, and that was a risk that Erik couldn't take.

As much as he despised running, it was the only option anymore until he found the answers that he so desperately craved. The mission had been drilled into his mind so clearly so many times that it seemed foolish to even want to abort it by now. Turning back would be suicide as far as he was concerned, and it was that mere thought that kept him pushing through the snow, closer and closer to his looming destination that would be his last stop before town faded from his mind and he was on the run truly again.

Aceline had been a mere accident, and falling into the pattern of a relationship had been a tragic one. Erik told her from the beginning not to get attached, that he needed a place to stay and that was merely it. Her dorm room had sufficed enough for his needs, and his intentions were only to stay a night. That night turned into a study session, which had led to making out until both of their clothes found a home on the floor. He had never intended to leave at times, and had that fleeting notation to stop running entirely too many times to count.

But as the sun peaked over the horizon, rearing the ugly warning beacon that he had begun to know too well, Erik knew he had made the right decision. He had bigger things to worry about, had a set plan that he needed to carry out, and Aceline was nowhere in those plans. She was nothing but a distant memory inside his head as he straightened himself up, ready to finish off the mission that he had started.


End file.
